


cannonball

by kuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, KuroDai Bingo 2015, M/M, Same College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elevators without heaters are the worst. daichi chooses to see the good in everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off on [kevinkevinson](http://kevinkevinson.tumblr.com)'s same college au on tumblr. also a short submission for my kurodai bingo ahaha.

"you're not serious, are you?"

kuroo nods at him solemnly, eyes closed and fingers on his chin. he can barely make out kuroo's shape but he knows that if it were light enough in the shaft, he could have seen the infuriating grin that came with it.

daichi nudges him with his foot, making the other boy snicker into his hand. "don't joke with me," he says.

"i wish i were," kuroo tells him. "but i'm 100% serious."

he should have known better than to take the elevator to get to the library. the university's facilities didn't often malfunction like this, but on this day in particular, a power outage that pulsed through their building were killing off elevators.

"do you have your phone with you?" he asks. 

"signal's bad in this area of the library, remember?" kuroo says. "besides, mine's dead." he fishes out his phone from his pocket and waves it in front of daichi as if to make a point. "where's yours anyway?"

"then what's the point of your phone?" daichi asks dryly. kuroo just shrugs and shoves it inside his bag. "and mine is for some reason, with bokuto. don't ask."

"i won't."

daichi slumps in his spot on the cramped elevator, and hugs his bag to his chest. he knew the weather outside made for an ominous day ahead, and it was probably his first instinct when he woke up today was to wrap himself in covers and smother his face on his pillow.

"looks like we'll be trapped for a while," kuroo breaks his train of thought, touching the underside of daichi's thigh with his foot. the other retorts by kicking him in the shin, before kuroo can finish saying, "stop playing footsie with me, sawamura. how inappropriate."

"you don't say," daichi answers, ignoring his last remark.

he wasn't exactly fond of elevators. he wasn't claustrophobic but they made him dizzy and were suffocating on most days. he made sure he made it a habit to use the stairs as much as he could to get to his classes, aside from the fact that it was an efficient way to keep fit in the middle of schoolwork and volleyball practice.

but kuroo had insisted they use the elevator today, when it had been only the two of them, and when the university was experiencing pulsing power outages in specific buildings.

he sighs, and bangs the back of his head on the metal doors. 

"please keep talking," he mutters. 

the floor is cold, hard, and generally uncomfortable to be sitting on. the heat from the heater has begun to seep out from under the elevator's doors, and the chill biting at his nose starts to sting, so daichi buries half of his face in his scarf.

he watches kuroo fumble with his jacket and try to jam his hands into his pockets. after a while, kuroo stops moving, sits still and hangs his head low so daichi can't see his face.

daichi likes kuroo's company - he's friendly and accommodating, if only a little too playful and teasing for his own good, but likable enough that daichi doesn't mind keeping him around. 

he often jokes about them being accidental friends, finding each other in the same university in tokyo, although in different departments - himself in history, and kuroo in engineering - but still having the same passion for volleyball as they were in high school. 

it was the pleasant kind of surprise that greeted the both of them at volleyball practice one day to find that bokuto, oikawa, iwaizumi, and even ushijima were trying out for spots for the team. daichi didn't personally know ushijima, who was surreptitiously hanging around oikawa, but he figured that if they knew each other, then sticking together must have been the best option they had.

daichi wished he hadn't spoken so soon.

"what do you want me to talk about?" kuroo asks.

daichi looks up from his bag, watches kuroo watch him back, until his eyes begin to water from staring too much without blinking. he scoots over to the corner of the square of the elevator, effectively making some space beside him. 

kuroo moves, his exhale evaporating into a quiet sigh when he bumps arms with daichi. their ankles are touching, and their faces a breath apart before daichi rests his head on kuroo's shoulder.

"i don't know," daichi breathes. "anything. you're good at that, aren't you?"

kuroo laughs. "anything, huh? oikawa almost socked ushiwaka the other day when you missed practice, did you know?"

there aren't a lot of things that daichi misses about home except for his mom and dad, and his friends from high school. daichi likes it here in tokyo, where it's unfamiliar, but welcoming with faces he admired from back then until now.

kuroo is one of those faces. 

one of kuroo's hands has made its way to daichi's lap and over one of his, fingers dancing on his palm.

"what did ushijma do?"

"he told oikawa he liked him in front of the seniors," kuroo replies, and his snort comes out in a puff of air.

daichi lets his eyes shut close, humming and listening to the rhythmic inhale and exhale of kuroo beside him, his shoulder rising with every breath. 

"oikawa blew a fuse, but iwaizumi was there to calm things down."

they share a laugh, but it stops when kuroo drops his head on top of daichi's. his hair tickles the side of daichi's face but for now, daichi doesn't push him away. the fingers on his palm have stopped moving, and shakily, daichi tries to lift it up to his mouth and blows on it. 

"it's cold, isn't it?"

kuroo just hums thoughtfully, clenching his hand into a fist and bumping it against daichi's cheek.

"do you think oikawa and iwaizumi are looking for us by now?"

"probably," daichi says. "although i wouldn't mind a few more minutes with you like this."

kuroo straightens his back, making daichi sit up with him. he doesn't have time to stretch though, because kuroo pulls his scarf and tugs it towards him, cupping daichi's face in time to press their lips together in a soft kiss. 

"you're one of a kind. you still see the best in everything, don't you," he mumbles. "daichi?"


End file.
